Juntos otra vez
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Despues de terminada la clase de asesinato uno creeria que su relacion terminaria, pero estaban equivocados pues formaron lazos como asesinos, como compañeros, como amigos y como familia...asi que una reunion de exalumnos seria divertida...no es la primera y no es la ultima ¿Qué cosas haran los asesinos en una reunion de exalumnos? Simplemente lo que siempre hacen... ¿Asesinar?
1. Sobre dorado

**Sobre dorado**

-Señor acaba de llegar una carta bastante extraña- pronunció un hombre trajeado entrando a una amplia oficina algo alterado.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño?- se oyó una voz masculina detrás de un sillón que estaba de espaldas, su voz sonaba suave y desinteresada.

-El sobre es de color dorado y no tiene remitente y el destinatario solo dice "Al sádico pelirrojo"

-Oh~ así que ya quieren hacerlo- el sillón se movió mostrando a un joven hombre que canturreaba en voz baja –Y yo que estoy en periodo de elecciones… esto me ayudara a descargar un poco de "tensión"~- el joven se levantó en dirección al hombre y tomo el sobre mientras salía de la habitación –Llama a mi equipo de trabajo debo darles el pésame~- decía con sonora burla en su voz mientras una sonrisa difícil de descifrar se formaba en su rostro. El hombre hizo lo que ordeno y pronto en la sala a la que se dirigió el pelirrojo llegaron seis personas, hombres y mujeres, se sentaron a lo largo de una gran mesa y esperaron a que el joven hablara –Bien señores temo que el trabajo eficiente de mi parte se acabara por algún tiempo

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere señor? ¿Acaso se volverá…

-Tengo planeado tomarme un descanso así que ustedes tendrán que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no arruinarlo

-Pero señor ¿Y todo el trabajo? Sabe que esta temporada es muy pesada no podremos sin usted

-Me iré desde el lunes en la mañana, para entonces avanzare con mi trabajo, creo lograr todo en el tiempo que me resta, si hay algún imprevisto pueden ir a verme al lugar donde este descansando y lo arreglare… pero vamos son el equipo de trabajo que escogí demuéstrenme que no son tan inútiles como aparentan~

-¡Sí señor!- eso por más ofensivo que sonara los alegro en cierto modo y aceptaron sin más.

…..

-Bienvenida linda señorita, señor- saludo inclinándose un poco un joven y atractivo hombre.

-Hola casanova-contesto con burla la chica.

-Aquí tienen- dijo su acompañante mostrando tres sobres dorados.

-Ya es hora ¿Eh?

-Si, al parecer sí. ¡Hey cocineros! Necesitamos un par de tazones de ese rico ramen, debemos volver al trabajo – agregaba alegre la chica mientras tomaba asiento seguida de su acompañante.

-Sale la orden enseguida inspectores- proclamo un rubio sonriente en el lado de la cocina.

-Vamos casanova atiende a nuestros clientes- rio burlona una mujer que apareció detrás del rubio.

-Sí, sí, ahora mismo jefa

…..

-¡Gracias!-gritaba una muchachita mientras abrazaba su libro que acaba de ser firmado por la autora del mismo.

-No, gracias a ti querida

-Siguiente- declaró un hombre trajeado al lado de la escritora que firmaba los libros, la chica salió de la fila dejando que el siguiente pasara, de pronto en la mesa se posiciono un sobre dorado y la escritora levanto la mirada para encontrarse con otra chica e irónicamente otra escritora pero de un ámbito más oscuro que el suyo.

-Veo que te va bien como escritora, incluso hay varios libros tuyos en mi biblioteca y son bastante leídos- pronuncio la joven que le daba el sobre.

-Gracias, a ti también te va muy bien ¿no? He oído que se dirigen a ti como "La hechicera de la escritura"

-No es un sobrenombre muy tierno pero es perfecto

-Jeje ¿Quieres un libro?

-Más bien quiero transporte, no me gustan los lugares llenos de gente y solo tú tienes auto

-¿Sera lejos?

-Algo, pero será emocionante

-Entonces iremos juntas

-¿Qué hay con tu novio?

-Oh él ira solo, después de todo está en otro continente

…..

-¡Home Run!

-¡Genial si lo haces así en el próximo juego ganaremos sin dudar!

-Jajaja, gracias… creo- contesto alegre un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules.

-¡Hey, estrella!

-Entrenador ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te llegó carta

-¿Eh? ¿Carta?

-Toma- el chico tomo el sobre dorado entre sus manos y leyó la única línea que había sobre este "Al maniaco del beisbol"

-Entrenador ¿C-como supo que era para mí?- pregunto un poco descolocado deseando que no fuera por la leyenda en el sobre.

-Obvio porque está en japonés, nadie aquí más que tú sabe leer esa letra- el chico cayó en cuenta que había olvidado por un momento que se encontraba en Estados Unidos y con americanos no con japoneses, con una risa nerviosa abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido -¿Y qué dice?- en el rostro del menor se figuró una sonrisa.

-Van a tener que dar un gran esfuerzo en el juego sin mí

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me vuelvo para Japón

-¿Y el juego?

-Vamos solo es uno amistoso antes del verdadero, sé que podrán sin mí- decía alegre el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida del campo –Oh… ¿Alguien podría llevarme al aeropuerto?

-¡E-espera!

…..

-Gracias por habernos acompañado ministro de China- pronunciaba en un perfecto mandarín una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules –Que tenga un buen viaje- justo después de ver desaparecer en carros a los hombres la mujer volvió a entrar en el recinto de aquel gran edificio para ir directamente a la sección de relaciones exteriores.

-¡Oh! Ministra gracias por su trabajo- saludaron varios integrantes de aquella gran oficina.

-Gracias por su trabajo a ustedes también

-Llegó el correo- saludo un hombre mientras ponía un fajo de cartas en una mesa y todos se acercaban a él.

-Hola Kenji ¿Ha llegado algo bueno hoy?

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí, aquí tengo un buen misterio- dijo mostrando un sobre dorado- la persona que lo dejo en el edificio esta mañana pidió expresamente que se diera al ministerio de relaciones exteriores pero no especificó a quien, solo dijo que se leyera la única línea del sobre

-¿Y qué esperas para leer?

-A sus órdenes jefa… la leyenda reza así "A la burlona estratega más diligente del salón"- ante lo dicho la rubia comenzó a reírse cosa que descoloco a todos.

-Ya… jaja… ya les dije que no soy tan diligente- dijo tomando el sobre y extrayendo lo de su interior –Vaya- volteo a ver a todos los presentes y con una sonrisa proclamo –Lo siento chicos pero alguien debe suplirme por un tiempo

-¿Eh?

-Voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones

…..

-Si hacemos que beban esto podremos obtener buenos resultados- susurraba una chica de lentes mientras mostraba una pipeta llena de un líquido rojo.

-No, recuerda las propiedades de su cuerpo, no lo hará más resistente tal vez solo lo mute… además deberíamos investigar con plantas antes que con insectos- contesto otra chica de la misma edad y de ojos verdes.

-Hey novatas a la oficina, hay algo que queremos discutir todo el personal- ordeno un hombre entrando al laboratorio, no dio ni tiempo a las chicas para poder responder y comenzó a caminar seguido de ambas, una vez todos en la oficina entro una mujer con dos sobres dorados.

-Bien, miren esto, son dos sobres doraros y solo tienen una frase en ellos… ¿Para quién son?

-Debes leerlos para que alguno reaccione ¿No crees?- musito desesperado el hombre.

-Como decía solo tienen una frase en ellos, "A la científica loca" y "A la maniaca de los insectos"- dijo mientras se acercaba a las dos más jóvenes del grupo –Es para ustedes ¿No?

-¿Eh? S-sí- dijeron ambas al unísono mientras tomaban la carta y sacaban lo de su interior para leerlo.

-¿Y bien de quién es?

-De nuestra clase de asesinato- musito la de lentes.

-¿Eh?

-Nos volveremos a reunir los de la clase E- proclamo alegre la ojiverde mientras tomaba de la mano a su compañera y comenzaba a andar a la salida –Tomaremos nuestras merecidas vacaciones jefa

-Quiero esos informes antes de que se vayan

-¡Sí!

…

-¿Cuánto me cobras el viaje a un onsen?- se oyó una voz sin sentimiento.

-Oiga aquí reparamos y vendemos motocicletas, no somos un taxi- dijo un azabache que se levantaba para ver a la persona que le preguntaba semejante cosa encontrándose con un chico peliplateado y su expresión cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa –Pero puedo hacer una excepción si el pago es bueno

-¿Te basta esto?- contesto el joven de cabellos plateados mostrando un sobre dorado.

-Aceptado ¿Cuánto tenemos para enseñarte a conducir una de mis bebes?

-Tres días

-Bueno creo que podemos hacer un intento… aunque somos la clase E no se esperaría mucho de nosotros ¿No?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

-Dame la mejor que tengas, quiero romperla un poco- mostro una fina sonrisa el hasta ahora serio.

…...

-Es todo por hoy gracias- anunciaba una mujer mientras los presentes dejaban de realizar sus actividades, entre ellos había una joven mujer de cabello medianamente corto que terminaba de hacer algunas maniobras simples para estirarse.

-¡Oye contorsionista! Gracias por las grandes fotos

-Haz bien tu trabajo pervertido

-Jajaja bueno pues entonces toma tu pago- dijo mostrando un sobre dorado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya?

-Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, debemos vernos pronto ¿No te da lástima el que no estemos todos juntos?

-Pero que dices, si de vez en cuando trabajamos juntos… además ya estoy cansada

-Entonces es perfecto para ti anciana, vamos a unas termas

-¡No me digas anciana! Era mentira… no estoy cansada, bien- llamo la atención de la mujer que daba instrucciones –Entrenadora lamento esto pero me ausentare unos días

-¿Eh? ¿Eso por qué?

-Debo ir a una linda reunión de exalumnos- proclamo la chica guiñando el ojo para empezar a andar seguida del chico.

…..

-La asamblea ha terminado- decía un hombre mayor mientras todos empezaban a desalojar la gran sala.

-Gracias por su arduo trabajo señor- saludaba una mujer mientras extendía un sobre dorado a un joven hombre.

-Gracias, pero por favor no suplante el lugar de mi secretaria "Jefa del equipo de natación Omega"- reclamaba con voz suave el joven mientras salía del lugar junto a la mujer.

-Vamos ikemen no puedes tratar tan mal a una dama o perderás tu fama

-Jaja eres igual que siempre, por cierto ¿A quién le tocaba organizarla esta vez?

-Creo que a esos dos de la computación

-Esto será divertido

…..

-Y ¡corte! Buen trabajo Akari- felicito el director a una chica que se quitaba la peluca café para mostrar su corta cabellera verde.

-Gracias director, gracias también a ti maquillista, tu trabajo es tan bueno que hasta la peluca se ve como si fuera mi cabello real

-Ja, no es nada complicado Akari, pero sigo sin entender por qué dejaste tu cabello de color verde- contestaba el maquillista mientras la empezaba a desmaquillar, en ese momento el rodaje había concluido y probablemente habría una fiesta para celebrarlo, así que cuando vieron llegar a la asistente del director no le tomaron mucha importancia hasta que mostro tres sobre dorados.

-Director ¿Ya me escuchara? Llegaron estos sobres, no tienen remitente y su destinatario es raro, ya pregunte a otros pero nada, ¿Usted sabe de qué va esto?

-¿Qué dicen?

-¿Eh? Uno dice "A la mejor actriz", el otro "Al mejor artista" y el ultimo "Al cineasta de la clase"

-Jajaja- se empezaron a reír los tres presentes mientras sorprendían a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Yuriko, nos vemos dentro de unos días

-¿Eh? Pero estamos a un mes de la filmación de su nuevo proyecto director

-No pasa nada Yuriko- comento la actriz para ser secundada por el maquillista.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?

-Solo volveremos a ser unos chiquillos marginados de nuevo

-¿Ah?

…..

-Fuego a discreción- daba la orden un hombre de serio rostro y después se oían un sinfín de municiones siendo disparadas a objetivos con movimiento y en zonas poco accesibles para varios.

-Señor han llegado tres cartas que fueron expresamente mandadas a entregar a usted- saludo un soldado.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- menciono el contrario tomando los sobres -¡Alto!- con ello los disparos de los únicos dos jóvenes que entrenaban su puntería y movilidad pararon, volviéndose hacia el hombre –Llegó carta para ustedes, toma "Emo vengador"- dijo tendiendo el sobre dorado a un joven con el cabello largo y que le cubría la cara solo dejando ver uno de sus ojos –Y para ti "Seria francotiradora", ahora bien llamen al "Cabeza hueca" yo mismo los llevare, después de todo no he visto a mis preciados alumnos en un largo tiempo

-Pero que dice maestro si trabaja con ellos

-A veces eso no es suficiente ¿A dónde iremos?

-A Takayama en la prefectura de Gifu

…..

-¡Presidenta!- gritaba una mujer que corría por los pasillos de una gran empresa.

-No corras por los pasillos Miki- le contesto por detrás una joven mujer de cabellos cafés recogidos en una coleta.

-¡Presidenta cartas…raras…no…remitente…nombres…dorado!

-Ya, ya, primero tranquilízate y dime despacio

-Llegaron unas cartas muy raras de sobres dorados, no tienen remitente y el destinatario es bastante extraño

-¿Y cómo dicen?

-"A la mejor estudiante de Bitch-sensei" y "Al sexo dudoso"

-Jajaja, vaya así que ya es hora que bien… bueno debo hacer una llamada- dijo la joven tomando ambos sobres de las manos de la otra.

-¿En su oficina o prefiere hacerlo desde cualquier otro lugar cerca?

-Desde mi móvil… trae a Mitzuki

-¡Sí señora!- decía la contraria mientras corría en dirección contraria y la castaña marcaba un número en su celular.

-Y no corras por los pasillos

-¡S-sí!

-¿Hola? ¿Sexo dudoso?

-…

-Jajaja, llegaron los sobres ¿Aun tienes otros trabajos?

-…

-Ya veo, la fecha de reunión es el próximo lunes por la mañana- decía la chica mientras revisaba una de las cartas – ¿Dónde será tu último trabajo?

-…

-Es muy cerca del punto de reunión

-…

-Sí, será en el onsen "Rikoku"

-…

-Bien púes cuento contigo~

 _Y vuelvo con otro proyecto que no terminare :v Jajaja no, no es cierto este si lo terminare… eso creo :T bueno que tal les pareció? Interesante? Merece reviews? No? Solo una bofetada por empezar más y no terminar otros? :c bueno… nos leemos pronto chao! -3-_


	2. Calurosa bienvenida

**Calurosa bienvenida**

Era lunes por la mañana… o más bien decir que era de madrugada, los relojes marcaban las 5:30 a.m. y los exalumnos de la clase E se dirigían a Takayama en la prefectura de Gifu por distintos medios, algunos en coche propio, otros en motocicletas, otros en transporte público, otros más en una patrulla, otros llevados por su conductor y algunos incluso solo caminando para llegar antes de las siete de la mañana que era la hora fijada para la reunión.

La locación estaba situada en un punto fácil para movilizarse pero bastante alejado para poder descansar sin necesidad de ser molestados ni por la vida ajetreada de la urbe ya que entre el onsen y la ciudad más cercana, que estaba a más de dos horas en carro, solo se hallaba una pequeña villa para el disfrute de los huéspedes del perdido onsen que no contaba con mucha popularidad aún.

Justo cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada un camión hizo parada cerca del onsen del cual bajaron 5 personas que llegaron hablando alegremente al patio del gran onsen.

-¡Vaya parece que somos los primeros en llegar!- canturreo alegre una joven de ojos verdes, era Kurahashi.

-Y yo que pensaba que llegar con Sugino era signo de tardanza

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué dices eso Okajima?!

-Por favor Sugino, o debería decir estrella del beisbol, estabas en otro continente ¿Y llegaste antes que todos? O no tenías nada que hacer allá y te viniste hace días o tienes Mach 20 como nuestro profesor- ante tal broma todos comenzaron a reírse exceptuando a una chica de trenzas que solo mostraba una sonrisa melancólica, Kurahashi noto tal cosa y quiso animar a su amiga pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de dos motocicletas que entraban salvajemente en el lugar -¡Oi! ¡Yoshida! ¡Itona! ¡Qué gusto!- ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde no estorbaran y bajaron de las motos para dirigirse a sus demás compañeros.

-Hola chicos- saludaron Okano, Sugino y Okuda al unísono.

-Bienvenidos chicos- saludo alegre Kurahashi mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de ambos chicos para estrechar un abrazo que fue bien correspondido.

-No sabía que podías montar en motocicleta Itona- comento alegre el ojiazul.

-Ni yo- contesto con indiferencia el aludido.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces como…

-Miren una patrulla- señalo el peliplateado a una patrulla que entro en el recinto y de ella salían 5 de sus compañeros, dos que ahora eran inspectores y tres personas que trabajaban en el mismo restaurante –Hola

-Bienvenidos chicos

-Hola, hemos llegado- anunciaron los cinco mientras salían de la patrulla, cada quien iba a saludar a sus amigos mientras Fuwa daba instrucciones a un policía de llevarse la patrulla y decirle al comisario que no volverían ni ella ni Kimura en un tiempo.

-Hola, tanto tiempo- saludaba el rompecorazones del 3-E, Maehara, a Okano.

-Hola host

-Ya no trabajo de host

-¿A no?- comento totalmente sorprendida y en cierto modo feliz por tal anuncio, ambos iban a agregar algo más pero fueron frenados por dos carros negros bastante elegantes que entraban en el recinto a la par, de uno de ellos salieron Hazama y Kanzaki y del otro Isogai y Kataoka.

-¡Yukiko!- grito emocionado el ojiazul mientras corría al lado de la mencionada.

-Hola Tomohito- saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa la chica haciendo que un leve sonrojo se posicionara en su rostro.

-Hey ustedes ¿Desde cuándo tantas confianzas?- proclamo divertido Maehara.

-¡No es justo Sugino! ¡Te llevas al único ángel de nuestro salón!- se quejó Okajima mientras las otras chicas presentes, exceptuando a Manami, iban directo a él con intenciones asesinas, pero fueron sacadas del camino por un deportivo rojo que entraba en escena.

-Hey chicos ¿Tan pronto con el alboroto? Compórtense ya no somos unos niños- saludo Sugaya mientras bajaba del carro y ayudaba igualmente a Kayano a bajar de este, seguidos por Mimura.

-Hola Sugaya, Mimura, Kayano- saludaron todos.

-Oh, tal vez deberíamos llamarte Akari- comento Fuwa.

-Que va chicos, ese ahora es mi nombre artístico, ustedes llámenme Kayano, después de todo es esa persona la que estudio en la clase de Korosensei… por cierto ¿Alguno…- antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta entraron dos chicas en un carro lujoso pero aparentemente rápido haciendo varias maniobras peligrosas.

-¡Yeih! Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo Yada- dijo alegre la rubia conductora mientras bajaba del carro con un salto.

-S-sí, gracias por traerme Nakamura- decía la castaña mientras bajaba del carro lentamente y aun con las piernas temblando de tal viaje turbulento.

-Hola chicas bienvenidas

-Lo sentimos se nos hizo tarde

-No hay problema, aún no han llegado todos

-¿Quiénes faltan?

-Los reyes y los serios, supongo que no tardaran en llegar- en ese momento un jeep descapotado entro en el recinto con aura suave e imponente –Hablando del diablo… Que hay chicos- saludo cuando vio que los dos más serios de su clase salían del auto seguidos por un siempre mal humorado Terasaka y su serio exprofesor –Buenos días Karasuma-sensei

-Ya no soy su maestro

-Para nosotros nunca dejara de ser nuestro profesor- dijo Megu y los demás la secundaban.

-¡Karasuma-sensei!- gritaba Kurahashi mientras corría en dirección a Karasuma y en cuanto llegó se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejarle al mayor tiempo para tratar de alejarla o parar su abrazo, la chica hundió por unos instantes el rostro en el pecho del hombre sintiendo su aroma y calidez, sin querer separase ni un momento de él hazlo su rostro para encararlo con una sonrisa –Bienvenido, hace mucho que no le vemos- el hombre tardo un poco en reaccionar pero pronto deshizo suavemente el agarre.

-Kurahashi ya no eres una niña, ahora eres una joven de 22 años, actúa tal como tu edad- hablo suavemente Karasuma a lo que la chica asintió levemente con la tristeza marcada en su rostro, lo que la chica no noto fue que el mayor se había tensando un poco y tenía un leve atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz. El ambiente luego de esto se volvió tenso, tanto que nadie se atrevía a cortarlo y es que no sabían cómo, más sin embargo para la suerte de todos un carro escoltado por otros dos entro en el recinto posicionándose enfrente de la entrada al onsen, de inmediato y sin perder tiempo los empleados del onsen salieron para recibir al último invitado, la multitud de gente era liderada por dos hermosas damas. Al llegar frente al auto los escoltas abrieron la puerta dando paso a que saliera un guapo joven pelirrojo.

-Bienvenido sea usted, señor Akabane- saludo una bella chica de largos cabellos azules atados en un fino peinado que combinaba con su floreado kimono.

-Oh~ así que tengo a mi geisha personal- canturreó el ambarino mientras tomaba a la chica del mentón y le alzaba para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-K-karma no estoy vestido de geisha- contesto aquella dama nerviosa pero utilizando el habla de un hombre.

-Oh~ entonces ¿Eres mi linda Yamato Nadeshiko?

-¡N-no lo soy!

-Oh bueno prefiero que solo seas MI linda Shiota Nagisa-chan~

-¡K-karma que soy hombre! ¡¿Por qué siempre me tienes que saludar así?!- ante tal reclamo el pelirrojo solo atino a reírse del celeste que estaba rojo por la burla que acababa de sufrir su persona.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio eres tu Nagisa? Pero mira qué guapa- proclamo Nakamura llamando la atención del celeste que se tranquilizó un poco, pero no tanto por tener todas las miradas de sus excompañeros y profesores puestas en su persona que sin lugar a dudas en ese momento parecía tan femenina.

-Eso, si no fuera un experto en señoritas te habría confundido fácilmente con una bella dama

-Pero que dices Maehara si vimos como babeabas por esta belleza

-Es un gran trabajo, tu rostro esta finamente maquillado, tu ropa y cabello combinan tan bien que parece el trabajo de un profesional

-Gracias Sugaya, debo admitir que fue un trabajo titánico- decía orgullosa una rubia al lado del celeste que igual que él vestía un hermoso kimono.

-Oh pero si es usted Bitch-sensei- comento Okajima acercándose junto a los demás espectadores.

-Claro que soy yo, debe haber pasado mucho tiempo para que no me reconozcan a la primera

-Lo que pasa Bitch-neesan es que estás usando ropa decente por eso no pudimos reconocerte- dijo divertido con burlesca voz un sádico pelirrojo.

-¡Hey mocosos! ¡Más vale que respeten a sus mayores o los matare! ¡Incluso eso sería un honor para ustedes, así que solo les daré un beso que no podrán resistir pequeños vírgenes!- dijo furiosa sacando una pistola dorada de su kimono.

-Va, yo no quiero ser besado por una anciana~- se burló el pelirrojo.

-Eso, eso no debería ser tan lujuriosa ahora Bitch-sensei

-Usted ya es una mujer mayor, compórtese como tal

-¡Mocosos! ¡Que no se les olvide que solo soy 5 años mayor que ustedes, aún estoy en mis veintes!

-Jajajaja eso es cierto, pensamos que era mayor, con lo experimentada que esta

-¡Ya verán mocosos vengan aquí!- grito la rubia comenzando a perseguir a algunos de sus alumnos más burlescos y como siempre infantiles, en el acto Karasuma se acercó a un celeste y un pelirrojo que hablaban animadamente.

-Chicos ¿Somos todos?

-¿Eh? Karasuma-sensei ya no es una excursión de secundaria ¿Sabe?~

-No Karasuma-sensei, falta una persona

-¿Takebayashi no es así?

-Sí

-Bueno en realidad faltaríamos dos personas si yo no estuviera en vuestros móviles~- hablo una voz femenina en el celular del celeste quien lo sacaba para encontrarse con una Ritsu un poco cambiada.

-Hey~ hola chica robot

-Ritsu ¿A ti también te tocaba organizar la reunión esta vez?

-Sí, la suerte lo decidió. Lo siento pero hubo un asunto del cual Takebayashi tuvo que encargarse en la villa de aquí cerca, así que tuvo que salir, pero llegara en poco

-Bien púes ¿Por qué no esperan adentro? Ninguno ha desayunado supongo, les prepararemos unos deliciosos platillos en lo que inspeccionan el lugar- hablo una mujer bastante elegante detrás de los chicos.

-¿No incomodaremos a los demás huéspedes si vamos todos juntos viendo el recinto?- pregunto cortésmente Karasuma mientras hacia una leve reverencia en modo de saludo y con lo mismo hacia una seña para reunir a sus alumnos y colega.

-Oh, no se preocupe, este onsen fue reservado solamente para ustedes y su estancia de una semana, de igual modo no tenemos muchos clientes por ser un lugar muy alejado así que no habrá inconvenientes si hacen ruido de más, a nosotros tampoco nos molesta, la mayoría del recinto son mujeres y nos alegra tener a jóvenes entusiastas como ustedes

-Gracias por todas las molestias

-No es nada

-¿Eh? ¿No hay hombres? ¡Qué aburrido!

-Nakamura compórtate

-Tranquila señorita, en la villa hay varios jóvenes y en este lugar hay un joven bastante apuesto, lamento que solo sea uno y sea el cocinero

-Que va, gracias señora, si es solo uno podremos intentar superarnos a nosotras mismas, ya me sentía mal sin competencia, aunque no dure mucho pues seguramente ganaré, ese chico caerá ante mi jaja

-Fufufu, que emocionante, por favor acompáñenme- dicho esto todos siguieron a la mujer mientras ingresaban al recinto de estilo antiguo que seguro databa del periodo Edo, estaba distribuido en tres grandes partes, una constaba de dos grandes salas, una que estaba destina para la ceremonia del té y la otra que estaba destinada para centro de diversiones y/o reuniones. Las otras dos grandes partes estaban destinadas a habitaciones, la primera era de privadas y la segunda era para grupos grandes y se disponía de una habitación conjunta para las chicas y la otra para los chicos, las aguas termales estaban bajando unas escaleras y se encontraban al aire libre, habían varias piscinas regadas por todo el lugar, además de otras tres grandes que eran las principales, una era para mujeres, otra para hombres y la última era mixta. Alrededor del lugar había una extensa montaña boscosa que les trajo recuerdos a todos de la vieja montaña en la que se encontraba su preciada aula, donde habían pasado un sinfín de cosas.

-Oigan huéspedes el desayuno está listo por favor entren de una vez- hablo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos avellana que llevaba el típico atuendo de chef de algún restaurant europeo.

-Hey esa no es manera de tratar a los huéspedes, cariño- soltó la rubia guiñando un ojo al muchacho, sin duda alguna era su tipo.

-No fue tan descortés después de todo

-No digas eso, si Nakamura lo dice ha de ser por algo ¿No podrías ser un poco más dulce con todos?- regaño Kurahashi al cocinero quien al tenerla enfrente y con esa cara de molestia tan tierna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aceptar que la chica era bastante guapa.

-E-está bien, me disculpo por mis modales, no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con personas y por eso trabajo en la cocina, lamento si los he ofendido de algún modo

-Eso está mejor, ahora podemos seguir con el desayuno, me muero de hambre~- dicho esto pasaron al salón donde comerían, vieron todo con ojos deslumbrantes, los platillos a su parecer lucían deliciosos y cuando los probaron sabían igual de bien como lucían o tal vez mejor. Todos se la pasaban entre risas y burlas, mayoritariamente hacia el pequeño celeste por su imagen como chica, ya que a pesar de tener 22 años conservaba el cuerpo y rostro de una joven de menos de 17 años, sus excusas eran insignificantes ante sus atacantes "Es por mi trabajo" "Me ayuda bastante aunque no lo crean" "Es culpa de la genética", podrían haber funcionado si no fuera porque los dos más burlescos, Nakamura y Karma, que estaban justo sentados a su lado le hacían imposible olvidarse del asunto de que aun vestía un kimono.

Nee~ Nagisa con ese lindo rostro no me extraña que tengas muchos pretendientes pero no me vayas a ser infiel ¿Si?~

-¡K-karma! ¡Q-que cosas dices!

-Jajaja Nagisa es tan guapa que aún no puedo creer que siga soltero de ambos bandos

-Nakamura por favor no divulgues esa información

-Nakamura no digas mentiras, Nagisa es mía~

-¡K-karma no juegues con eso!

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres que nadie se entere? Bueno mi querida geisha~

-¡K-karma!

-Jajajaja ustedes son lo mismo que siempre, una bomba de risa- reía felizmente la rubia mientras golpeaba la espalda del celeste que miraba todo con resignación –Pero ya en serio Nagisa ¿No sales con nadie?

-¿A qué viene eso Nakamura? Claro que no salgo con nadie

-Es obvio que tienes muchas responsabilidades pero si tomas en cuenta todo lo que vivimos tu eres el que tiene más tiempo para una relación que todos nosotros

-Nakamura eso es incorrecto, a pesar de que trabajo con Yada tengo mi segundo trabajo que me roba bastante tiempo, siempre tengo que viajar y es bastante más peligro que cualquiera de los suyos, no tengo tiempo para una relación… ni lo tendría esa persona

-¿Eh? ¿Oí bien?~ ¿Así que si has pensado tener una relación?~

-E-es algo que todos piensan… y a-además ¿T-tú no estás en una relación ya?

-¿Eh? Así que intentas cambiar el tema, no eres lo suficientemente bueno pero igual te contestare, no estoy en una relación, varios chicos quieren conmigo pero no soy tan fácil ¿Sabes?

-¿No será que nadie soporta ese genio tuyo?- pregunto burlesco el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa gatuna.

-¡Cállate Akabane! ¡Ni que tú tuvieras tanta popularidad!

-La verdad es que sí, lamento desilusionarte pero toda chica que me ve quiere invitarme a una cita

-¿Me presumes que no solo tienes una relación sino muchas?

-Que va, solo me jacto de lo popular que me he vuelto. Al final de cuentas rechazo a todos por igual

-¡E-entonces todavía eres un virgen!- intento insultar Nakamura obteniendo un sonrojo por parte del celeste, pero del insultado solo indiferencia.

-Claro que lo soy ¿Algún problema?

-No… yo también lo soy- hablo sintiéndose triste por tal comentario.

-¿Por cierto Nagisa tú eres virgen?- pregunto sin reparos el pelirrojo y con un tono de voz mucho más alto que la que estaba utilizando recientemente para llamar la atención de todos e incluso de los empleados que se encontraban ahí, todos se acercaron a ellos dos y el celeste no pudo más que sonrojarse y asentir levemente –Vaya~ y yo que pensé que con tu trabajo tendrías que volverte como Bitch-sensei, me alegra que sigas siendo una buena persona

-¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso no soy una buena persona mocoso?!

-Apuntarle a una persona con una pistola sacada de tus pechos no habla muy bien de ti~

-Vamos Karma no hagas eso

-Bueno si Nagisa lo dice~

-Ustedes dos… desde esa pelea parecen más cercanos… es casi como si fueran pareja- dijo Bitch-sensei mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Es así? ¡Cuéntenme más!- decía alegre Fuwa mientras se acercaba con una libreta.

-¡N-no! Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación- se excusaba el celeste con el rostro rojo mientras su amigo pelirrojo solo reía -¡Por favor Fuwa no anotes nada!

-¿Eh? Pero si yo también estoy interesada Nagisa, dime como es su relación, puedo hacer un buen poema de esto

-¡No tú también Kanzaki!

-Jaja Nagisa solo diles de lo nuestro~

-¡N-no hay nada como "lo nuestro"!

-Eso, eso, Nagisa no podría estar saliendo con Karma- reclamo una Kayano sonrojada mientras se metía en la conversación y todos la veían con sorpresa incluyendo al celeste.

-Jajajaja Kayano que todo es broma- Nakamura palmeo "suavemente" la espalda de la peliverde -¿Entonces ya empezaste a salir con Nagisa?

-¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- negaba a la vez con la cabeza una roja peliverde.

-Nakamura por favor no bromes con esas cosas, Kayano y yo solo somos amigos- pido un inocente Nagisa.

-S-solo a-amigos ¿Eh?- respondió Kayano mientras se deprimía en un rincón y el celeste le miraba sin comprender la situación –Por cierto Kanzaki hay algo que me he preguntado desde que leí tu último libro ¿Acaso estas en una relación?- la pelinegra solo sonrió y un azabache de ojos azules sentado al lado de Karma escupió el jugo que tenía en la boca por tal pregunta, rápidamente fue asistido por su compañera Okuda que estaba cerca.

-Creo que es hora de decirles Tomohito- comento elegante la pelinegra.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- el azabache se levantó de donde estaba sentado y de dirijo junto a la pelinegra para enfrentar a toda la audiencia que esperaba estática –La verdad es que Yukiko y yo estamos comprometidos

-¡¿Eh?!- fue la respuesta de todos para luego estallar en felicitaciones a la joven pareja -¡Felicidades chicos!

-¡Ya te habías tardado Sugino!

-Bien escondido que se lo tenían

-Mis pequeños al fin crecieron uaaa

-Vamos Bitch-sensei si ellos están mejor que usted, aún no ha conseguido novio ¿Cierto?

-¡Cállense mocosos o los matare!

-Jajajaja

-¿Hay alguien aquí que nos tenga otro secreto?- inquirió picara Nakamura.

-Juju yo te diré quienes más ocultan algo, después de todo soy una inspectora, este es un misterio bastante sencillo- dijo Fuwa levantándose y comenzando a ver a todos los presentes con cara inquisitiva, propia de un detective y poco después se empezó a reír confiadamente para empezar a señalar a los "culpables" –Chiba, Hayami, Karasuma-sensei, Terasaka, Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Okano, Nagisa, Akabane, Okuda y tú, Nakamura, son los que nos están ocultando algo… y tengan por seguro que lo descubriré

-Ah, nosotros estamos saliendo- declaro Chiba para ser secundado por Hayami ante las caras de sorpresa de todos los demás.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dijeron?!

-No preguntaron

-Bueno dejando de lado el caso "ChibaHaya"

 _-¿ChibaHaya?-_ pensaron todos al unísono ante tal nombre extraño.

-¡Descubriré que tanto ocultan los demás!

….

 _Jajaja :'D mañana empiezan mis clases… mátenme :c bueno les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste, debo aclararles dos puntos. Primero: este fic es basándome en que salvaron a Korosensei y ahora esta vivito y coleando con su sexy forma humana :D Segundo: que como amo a todos los niños de la clase 3-E las parejas van a ser diversas, pero me enfocare más en tres solamente, una de ellas es, obviamente, Karma y Nagisa (esa no puede faltar es mi OTP!), la segunda va a ser Karasuma y Kurahashi (si, todas las demás parejas que hago en Ansatsu son hetero) y la ultima es Okuda y Koro-sensei… y no, no es trolla, hablo muy enserio ._. Bueno nos leemos pronto chao! -3- reviews? :D_


	3. ¿Salón dividido?

**¿Salón dividido?**

-¿Y cómo lograras eso?- preguntó un poco cabreada Nakamura por haber sido señalada como "culpable".

-Fácil, como sé que todos los "culpables" tienen una fuerte sed de sangre, resistencia a hablar de ellos y alto gusto por la competencia y pelea se me ha ocurrido que los sádicos compitan en una batalla de asesinos contra los restantes para que así podamos saber qué es lo que ocultan, es un buen trato ¿No?

-No es para nada un buen trato ¿En serio crees que aceptaremos así como así?- contesto Karasuma que, un poco molesto por meterlo en esos temas, intentaba disuadir a su alumna de cualquier intento por descubrir los secretos, que sí, estaba ocultando desde hace algún tiempo.

-¡A mí me encantaría!- grito Nakamura.

-No me importaría mover un poco las piernas- comento alegre el pelirrojo, desde hace tiempo viene deseando eso.

-Pues nosotros no aceptamos, es algo muy injusto-protesto Megu, seguida por Isogai.

-Je~ injusto es nuestro caso, a pesar de que son pocos, cuentan con Karasuma-sensei, los asesinos prodigios Nagisa y Akabane, la estratega Nakamura, el equipo sagaz de Maehara e Isogai, a la mejor chica en maniobras Okano, a la chica con mayor alcance y fuerza Megu, a la genio en venenos Okuda y al músculos de Terasaka, como Hayami y Chiba confesaron ellos podrán elegir en que grupo estar, en la resistencia o en la justicia

-Justicia ¿Eh?- proclamo Chiba –Nunca me he sentido un héroe así que me voy a la resistencia

-Si me voy con la resistencia solo les daré una ventaja más- habló Hayami quien había sido dejada en el centro del alboroto por su novio –Desde hace tiempo no me he sentido como en "clases" así que prefiero un gran reto, me quedare de lado de la justicia y peleare contra los más fuertes

-Ahí tienen, exceptuando a Hayami, tienen un gran arsenal, son los mejores y debería ser suficiente para que nos acaben a nosotros. Esto beneficiara a ambos bandos ya que podremos volver a sentirnos niños, veremos que tanto hemos afilado nuestros cuchillos y podremos saber uno que otro secreto

-Bien, pero quiero proponer una cosa aún más interesante~

-Tienes la palabra Akabane

-No necesitaba tu permiso Fuwa, pero ya que insistes~- comento burlón el pelirrojo –Hagamos esto, que la batalla se alargue toda la semana que estaremos aquí, a la suerte escogeremos el lugar y momento en el cual se llevara a cabo el asesinato, también al azar se elegirá a quien se debe asesinar. Al que le toque ser asesinado no podrá hacer nada, los demás de su equipo tendremos que defenderlo pero solo podremos hacer eso. Si cuando acabe el tiempo acordado, que también se decidirá al azar, la facción de la justicia no asesinó al que tocaba, o si la cantidad de gente de la facción de la justicia se iguala a la de la resistencia, este último se salvara y podrá asesinar, es decir sacar del juego, a cualquier persona que quiera permanentemente, o al menos lo que durará el juego.

-Suena bien y sin duda alguna es una mayor ventaja para nosotros, aceptamos Akabane- dijo Fuwa mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla con su contrincante quien la acepto y consolido el apretón.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted madame~

-¡No decidan por nosotros!- gritaron los que no habían tenido la palabra en todo ese embrollo.

-Yo no pienso participar en este proyecto que tienen- se quejó Karasuma con total enojo marcado en el rostro mientras intentaba abandonar la sala, pero antes de lograrlo fue detenido por una ojiverde que agarro su brazo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Karasuma-sensei por favor reconsidérelo, no hace falta que usted nos cuente su secreto pero querem… quiero que participe como hace bastante tiempo, otra vez sea nuestro rival más fuerte por favor, luche contra nosotros y mire como hemos crecido… como he afilado mi cuchillo- la determinación se veía en los ojos de la joven y eso lo notó el mayor quien solo suspiro y quitó suavemente la mano de la chica y acarició levemente su cabeza.

-De acuerdo lo haré, pero no diré ningún secreto que tenga, la mayoría son también secreto de estado así como ustedes por eso no tengo permitido hablar

-Gracias Karasuma-sensei

-Ya no soy su profesor… pero para tener equivalencia de términos Irina tendrá que estar en la facción de la justicia

-¿Eh? Pero yo no quiero- contesto la rubia haciendo un puchero, cosa que siempre desespera un poco a Karasuma puesto que no sabe cómo lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Irina, hazlo por favor, eres su maestra después de todo- ante la palabra por favor la rubia no pudo más que sonrojarse, esas muestras de confianza le gustaban a pesar de que, ella no sabía, solo eran de amistad entre colegas.

-¡Bien pues es hora de hacer el plan! Vamos a decidir esto rápido, Kimura ven aquí- el chico atendió a su compañera –Chicos de la resistencia hagan una fila rápido- su disciplina militar era un asco pero a la hora de un juego en el que interviniera el asesinato y la competencia ellos eran mejores que un pelotón de elite, así que cuando Fuwa termino de hablar la únicas personas que faltaban en la fila era Bitch-sensei y Karasuma, este último aún se encontraba frente a Kurahashi y seguía acariciando su cabeza.

-Esto, Karasuma-sensei- le llamó la chica, el mayor la miro con su típica expresión.

-¿Qué pasa Kurahashi?

-No es que yo quiera pero… ¿Podría dejar mi cabeza? Tiene que ir a formarse con la resistencia- ante tal comentario el mayor notó que su acción no había cesado y retiro rápidamente la mano para toser un poco y recobrar la compostura caminando a donde se le había asignado.

–Bien ahora… colega apunta hacia el frente y ¡va!- la chica hizo que Kimura girara rápidamente, haciendo también que se tambaleara al largo de la fila, justo cuando paró terminó apuntando a su primera víctima, que resultó ser Kataoka –Vaya ¿Blanco difícil a la primera? El destino sí que los beneficia chicos, muy bien y lo último Kimura di cuatro números al azar del uno al 20

-¿E-eh? ¿D-doce, tres, quince y ocho?- dijo el aun mareado Kimura mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para descansar y dejar de ver como todo "giraba a velocidad Match 20", según él.

-Genial, la misión de asesinato empieza a las doce cero tres y termina a las quince cero ocho horas

-Como no conocemos el área y ya casi es la hora del primer asesinato lo haremos en el recinto- menciono Karma con su habitual sonrisa –Como somos impar y tenemos siete días, se harán dos asesinatos al día, el primero será dentro de 30 minutos. Después del primero exploraremos el área del bosque cercano al onsen para que sea nuestra siguiente parada así que chicos dividámonos y aprendamos la construcción de este edificio

-Tienen quince minutos- habló Karasuma- No tenemos armas ni municiones y quiero que los expertos en esto me ayuden para tener listo todo, supongo que aun cargan consigo las armas que tenían cuando estaban en la clase 3-E- ante tal comentario los chicos sacaron de sus ropas los cuchillos y pistolas de material antisensei que algún día habían utilizado, el mayor asintió en forma de aceptación hacia el cariño que demostraban sus alumnos por esas armas –Muy bien, ahora salgan ya

-¡Sí!- los chicos saludaron estilo militar y cada quien salió disparado en una dirección diferente para recorrer de arriba abajo el recinto y aprenderse su distribución y funcionalidad hasta al más mínimo detalle. Después del tiempo dado se reunieron Okuda, Sugaya y Hayami a ayudar plenamente en la forma de jugar y las municiones, poco rato después se reunieron todos en la entrada de onsen donde Karasuma volvió a dar instrucciones.

-Escuchen atentamente, sus armas han sido ligeramente modificadas, la expulsión de las balas es más rápida y más potente pero requiere de una mejor puntería de la que tenían antes, las municiones son de material antisensei, así que deben utilizar lentes en todo momento, no lo hicimos de pintura ya que no podemos manchar el lugar y ustedes no tienen la ropa que les di en secundaria- explico mientras Okuda pasaba a dar las armas de los chicos.

-Bueno es cierto que ya ni siquiera nos vienen nuestros trajes- dijo un poco resignada Yada –ya me aprieta de algunos lugares

-Igual a mí, me queda ya bastante chico- menciono Terasaka.

-¿Eh? Pero si a mí me viene perfecto aun- menciono un poco enojada Kayano.

-Eso es porque no haz crecido nada en ningún lado, sigues siendo siempre cero- ante tal comentario la peliverde inflo los mofletes para empezar a golpear ligeramente el pecho de su agresor, es decir el sádico pelirrojo.

-Jajaja

-Muy bien, esta es la forma en que todo se hará, Ritsu los monitoreara y cuando alguien les dé con el cuchillo o acerté un disparo inmediatamente Ritsu los quitara del registro, así no habrá dificultades y como un punto extra yo entrare en acción hasta que lo crea necesario, puede ser casi al final del tiempo o cuando haya solo tres personas de la resistencia en pie

-Karasuma-sensei nos subestima- dijo una rubia mientras quitaba el seguro a su pistola y le apuntaba al mayor, quien sonrió ligeramente.

-Kataoka, tienes ventaja de veinte segundos, vete y escóndete, después de ese lapso de tiempo los atacantes irán por ti- la aludida asintió y salió corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente para entrar al recinto –Pasó el tiempo, todos adentro- no necesitaron más, los chicos de ambas facciones se adentraron, los de la resistencia más lento que los de la justicia, cada equipo por su lado, buscando a su víctima. Los segundos pasaban, porque no era ni minutos, todo se movía a una velocidad sorprendente, sin duda alguna habían afilado esa habilidad de movilidad. Kataoka estaba en las habitaciones privadas, justo en el centro de todas ellas, habían trazado una estrategia mientras estaban revisando la distribución de las habitaciones, ella debía quedarse en un lugar específico hasta el momento en el que algún chico de la otra facción llegara y tratara de asesinarla, entonces llegaría la emboscada.

-Sigo sin entender la estrategia de esos chicos- suspiro, solo le quedaba esperar, eso le había ordenado Karma, así que se mantuvo en aquel lugar mientras oía pasos a su alrededor, pudo percatarse de cómo se abría levemente un armario detrás de ella, pero su curiosidad por virar fue cortada ya que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe mostrando a Fuwa con dos pistolas en mano, el armario detrás de ella se abrió totalmente revelando a Hazama apuntado, se encontraba acorralada, no había ninguna otra salida y no podía romper las paredes de papel de arroz, las chicas reían por lo bajo, de repente creyó oír una voz que le decía agáchate, sin notarlo acato tal orden, mientras lo hacía solo oyó un leve sonido de algo arrastrándose, se giró por instinto y vi caer del techo a Karma y Nagisa quienes dispararon en el aire a sus contrincantes sacándolas del juego inmediatamente y caer suavemente en el suelo, todo en una fracción de segundo.

-Fuwa y Hazama han sido eliminadas- habló Ritsu en todos los celulares de los chicos.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito seas Karma!- grito Fuwa mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Lo siento si es una inútil inspectora~, no me sorprende que aún no hayan capturado "al dios de la muerte"

-Eso tiene un explicación razonable, después de todo nunca pudimos vencerlo… dejando eso de lado ¡Tu dijiste que solo podrías defender! ¡Nos atacaste, no protegiste como prometiste!

-¿Eh? Pero yo dije que tendríamos que defender al asesinado, si alguien lo ataca, atacar de nuevo es contado como defensa~… ¿O que esperabas? ¿Qué muriera sacrificándome para que la bala no la tocase? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota?~

-¡Nunca especificaste nada!

-Jejeje~

-Un vacío en el contrato, muy inteligente Karma- menciono Hazama que era ayudada por Nagisa a levantarse del lugar en el que se había escondido –Por cierto Nagisa ¿No te es difícil moverte así?- pregunto la chica señalando el kimono que aun llevaba puesto el chico.

-Si… pero Karma no me permitió cambiarme y me obligo a jugar así- dijo resignado aquel celeste, es cierto que su movilidad no era la misma que con ropa cómoda pero se había adaptado bien a ese tipo de situaciones, ya que su trabajo no le daba muchas oportunidades a utilizar ropa cómoda cuando se requería.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Quieren seguir hablando hasta que lleguen sus refuerzos o mejor nos vamos?

-Ja, captaste nuestro plan, eres increíble Karma, lamentablemente ya los tenemos rodeados, solo nos costó medio minuto reunir a los cuatro más cercanos

-Oh vaya, el tiempo que le tomó a Kataoka irse a otra parte del onsen~

-¿Eh?- la chica se levantó y busco desesperada con la mirada a la víctima y comprobó que no estaba por ningún rincón -¿Cuándo?

-Le di la orden justo cuando caímos del techo, vaya que se ha vuelto sigilosa y rápida

-A afilado su cuchillo… jeje eso no importa ¡Chicos acaben con ellos!- ante tal comentario entraron Sugaya, Kayano, Sugino y Yoshida, el pelirrojo cargo su pistola y el celeste pego su espalda a la del contrario.

-¿Lista mi geisha asesina?~

-Q-que no estoy vestido de geisha- empezaron el ataque, mientras tanto Kataoka se encontraba moviéndose aún por las habitaciones, iba pasando una en una, inspeccionando cada rincón por si encontraba a alguien y fue justo lo que paso, sintió justo detrás suyo un aura tétrica y esquivo con suerte un cuchillo que fue lanzado en su dirección, fue Itona quien lo hizo, cuando ese cuchillo falló un seguro fue quitado a su otro lado y pudo ver a Kanzaki sonriendo plácidamente mientras apuntaba con su pistola. Sin perder tiempo Kataoka esquivo cualquier ataque de ambos chicos y se dirigió a la sección de los cuartos compartidos, esa había sido la recomendación de Karma por si se encontraba acorralada por enemigos fuertes, entró en el de mujeres seguida por ambos atacantes.

-¿Tan pronto te has rendido Kataoka?- pregunto alegre Kanzaki mientras recargaba su arma.

-Seguro es una estrategia de su equipo- sentencio el peliplateado mientras disimuladamente revisaba el cuarto en el que se encontraban hallando exitosamente un pequeño brillo proveniente del techo en una trampilla que había. Disimuladamente sacó otro cuchillo para tratar de lanzarlo al, seguro, francotirador, su estrategia no funciono ya que el cuchillo fue arrancado de su mano por una bala segura y rápida proveniente del lado contrario, viro su mirada notablemente molesto y se encontró con Isogai que mantenía una pistola fija en él y Maehara con un cuchillo listo para atacar –También han crecido

-Por supuesto, ser ministro sin guardaespaldas tiene sus ventajas, siempre hago un buen ejercicio, aparte de mis esporádicos trabajos, cosa que te ha faltado Itona

-Eso va también por mí, como camarero y ex-host he desarrollado una vista periférica bastante buena así que se cómo esquivar esto fácilmente- dijo mientras esquivaba la sigilosa ráfaga de balas que se instaló por detrás suyo –Lo siento científica, pero las labores de laboratorio no sirven para estas cosas estas muy decaída Hinano-chan~

-¡N-no me hables así Maehara!- protesto la chica manteniendo con fuerza el arma, los integrantes del grupo de la justicia se miraron por un solo segundo y asintieron, al parecer ellos también tenían un valioso plan, Kanzaki comenzó a correr en dirección a Kataoka haciendo a los dos chicos ir tras ella, en el último momento desvió su camino y se dirigió a Isogai, guardo su arma y saco dos cuchillos que fueron arrojados en un segundo, tiempo que utilizo para saltar y tratar de posicionarse detrás del azabache, sacó su pistola y arrojo una carga de balas, todo esto paso en fracción de segundos, las balas iban en dirección certera al ikemen pero a la par una bala certera iba hacia ella, el francotirador había hecho bien su trabajo, amabas balas dieron en el blanco "asesinando" a los dos azabaches. Aunque a Maehara le sorprendió tal acción fue directamente a "matar" a Itona, según él, ahora mismo ese niño era la mayor amenaza; el peliplateado solo lo esquivaba hábilmente mientras dirigía sus pasos a un solo lugar, donde se encontraba el escondite del francotirador. Para Chiba esa distancia y punto de Itona era demasiado tentador y más cuando vio que el chico buscaba su cuchillo para atacar.

 _-Pensé que su fuerte eran las pistolas-_ se inquirió el serio, no dejo más a dudas y salió un poco de su escondite justo cuando el albino mostro su cuchillo, en ese momento solo se escuchó un cuerpo barriéndose en el tatami, de un armario salió Hayami, barriéndose por debajo del lugar de Chiba, a un lado del albino, apuntó con su arma y disparo mientras se deslizaba por el tramo dando justo en el blanco al chico. Mientras tanto Itona atacaba ágilmente a Maehara, su dominio del cuchillo era bueno, demasiado, mejor que antes.

 _-Pero eso no importa, soy mejor-_ pensó el casanova mientras intentaba encajar el cuchillo de una vez por todas, pero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal antes de lograrlo.

 _-No debiste olvidarte de mí Ma-e-ha-ra~ -_ oyó un susurro mientras sentía como la goma rozaba la piel de su cuello "matándolo" en ese instante.

-Kurahashi… ¿Pero cómo?

-Lamento decirte que no solo hago labores científicas, te dije que yo también había afilado mi cuchillo, casanova~

-Todos seguimos el camino del asesinato aunque no lo creas, nuestros trabajos son solo una fachada y una ayuda a nuestros trabajos reales, ahora bien debemos ir por Kataoka- sentencio para tomar de la mano a la ojiverde y salir dejando admirados a tres de los mejores exalumnos de la clase de asesinato. Al momento de salir del lugar se dirigieron a la salida que daba a los baños, ahí es donde seguramente iría, eso les había dicho Irina, al llegar ahí encontraron a Kataoka esquivando los golpes que pudiera le pudiera asestar Hayami, entraron pero repentinamente la ojiverde fue atacada por la mejor maniobrista fulminándola en un instante. Itona pudo retirarse a tiempo para no recibir un ataque consecutivo, dos peleas se estaban dando en ese momento, por un lado Kataoka esquivaba cualquier ataque de Hayami y Okano luchaba intensamente contra el albino.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- toda su concentración en la pelea se perdió con ese grito un tanto lascivo proveniente de una de tantas habitaciones.

-Se ha acabado la pelea, el número de jugadores en ambas facciones es el mismo, los de la resistencia han vencido- anuncio Ritsu en todos los celulares.

-Ah, puedo por fin relajarme, me había cansado de correr y no hacer nada más que esquivar- se quejó Megu mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Aun no podemos descansar, hay que ir a ver de quien fue ese grito- Hayami le tendió la mano para que se levantara la cual fue aceptada y los cinco que estaban allí se encaminaron a donde se había escuchado el grito encontrándose con todos los demás chicos y con una profesora deprimida en una esquina.

-C-como pudieron hacerme eso chicos… me siento sucia

-¡¿Pero que le hicieron ha Bitch-sensei como para que se sienta sucia?!- preguntaron todos exaltados ante tal declaración.

-Nada que unos insectos no puedan hacer, Bitchnee-san es muy sensible- proclamo Nakamura mientras Terasaka trataba, mal, de calmar a Irina –Bueno al final ganamos ¿no? Eso dijo Ritsu

-Si bueno, lamentamos eso- dijo un poco enojada Fuwa –No he podido sacarle algún secreto a Kataoka

-Jajaja, aunque fue un gran calentamiento~- comento burlón el pelirrojo.

-Eso lo dices porque no te costó nada acabar con nosotros, al contrario nosotros fuimos los que sufrimos- aseguro Sugaya.

-Je~ no es mi culpa que no se conozcan a ustedes mismos y su incompetencia~

-Karma deja de ser tan malo con nosotros- reclamo la peliverde.

-¿Quieres pelea enana?

-No me importaría asesinarte

-No eres nada contra mí siempre cero~

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo hasta Nagisa tiene más pecho que tú… hablando de ello, mi linda geisha no puedes irte tan descortésmente~- dijo el pelirrojo mientras agarraba de la cintura al celeste para evitar que siguiera su carrera.

-K-karma, quiero cambiarme

-Nah, no dejare que lo hagas te ves muy guapa así y aun no te he tomado fotografías~

-¡K-karma no soy un payaso!

-Lo sé, eres mi modelo personal~- al acto el pelirrojo beso rápidamente la coronilla del celeste haciendo que el rostro de este tomara un color tan rojo que parecía un nuevo tono.

-K-k-karma n-no hagas eso, a veces odio que seas más alto que yo- reclamo el celeste mientras se tocaba el lugar del beso _–Mentira, amo lo alto que eres_

-Jajaja, por cosas como estas les pasó que nos hayan dejado sin un buen secreto, ahora bien Karma ¿A quién sacas de nuestra facción?- pregunto Fuwa.

-Está claro, la estrategia que lograron fue gracias a la experiencia de Bitchnee-san, serán habilidosos pero sin un líder aunque sea del poco calibre como el de esa bitch

-¡Oye!

-No podrán hacer muchas cosas, la saco a ella de la facción y además

-¿Eh? ¿Hay más?

-¿Por qué no ponemos un castigo?~

-¿Cuál?

-Ya que tienen buenos talentos ¿Por qué no nos hacen la cena hoy?

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí~ Tendrán que servirnos como a reyes, ah y los chicos pueden utilizar ropa de maid, les sienta bien para servir a los ganadores~- comento recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de los perdedores.

-Vale haremos la cena- sentencio Fuwa mientras salía de la habitación- Mientras hay que ir a comer, yo me muero de hambre- tras la comida fueron a inspeccionar el bosque cercano al onsen, se realizó el sorteo y el siguiente asesinato tendría lugar diez minutos después de escogida la persona, esta vez resulto ser Chiba, como nadie estaba acostumbrado al terreno pasaban una que otra irregularidad haciendo el asesinato más y más dificultoso. Algunos resbalaban y caían, otros se atoraban en madrigueras, algunos perdieron el norte, todo eso les pasaba evitando así que les mataran fácilmente, pero también haciendo que Chiba fuera matado por una bala perdida de su mismo equipo. Después de esa batalla bastante hilarante, donde Fuwa se quejaba por haber ganado contra uno que no tenía secretos, volvieron al onsen, tomaron un baño, los perdedores hicieron la cena y todos se encontraban alegremente disfrutando de la comida y la compañía de todos.

-Eh Nagisa, por fin tienes ropa de chico- sentencio alegre Nakamura.

-Si… Karma por fin me dejo cambiar

-Fue una desilusión pero no puedo hacer el moño del kimono así que no se lo pude poner de nuevo~- se quejó un poco el pelirrojo, mientras era regañado por el celeste.

-Me hubieras dicho a mí, yo adoraba como se veía Nagisa en ese kimono- se entrometió Irina.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con usted Bitch-sensei, la verdad que Nagisa se ve muy bien con varios vestidos

-Sí, si, por ejemplo los casuales de verano

-O el estilo gótico

-Sí, sí, también me gustaría verlo con un vestido de novia se vería realmente bien- el celeste solo se quejaba de que lo dejaran en paz, en ese momento el celular de Irina comenzó a sonar -¿Quién habla?

-…

-¡Oh! ¡Eres tú!

…..

 _Por fin pude actualizar! Lo siento tanto por no hacerlo antes pero enserio que me estaba dando de golpes en la pared al escribir escenas de acción, nunca las había escrito y fue un calvario hacerlas, me vi películas y leí libros para poder escribir este cap, espero sea de su agrado, bueno nos vemos en el sig. Cap chao! :3 reviews?_


	4. Visita inesperada

**Visita inesperada**

— _¿Quién habla?_

—…

— _¡Oh eres tú!_

La rubia había gritado como si hubiera encontrado algún tesoro o algún secreto de estado, no le tomó importancia a las caras de sorpresa que se posaron en ella y siguió hablando con su interlocutor, que sí, era un hombre.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

— _No es tan difícil para mí ¿Recuerdas quién soy?_

—Bueno en eso tienes razón… quiero que me digas ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿No podías llamar a alguno de los mocosos?

— _Sería fácil pero quiero darles una sorpresa_

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _¿Dónde están? ¿Estas con ellos?_

—No tengo porque decirte nada de ello, no has visto a los mocosos en años y ahora quieres aparecer de la nada…

 _—"¿Quieres robarme la poca popularidad que tengo con ellos?" ¿Querías decir eso, Irina? Nurufufufu_

—¡C-cállate!

— _Solo dime donde están_

—No lo hare

— _¿Sabes que puedo rastrear la llamada?_

—¡Demonios es cierto!— grito la rubia a la par que cortaba la llamada.

—¿Quién era Irina?— le preguntó Karasuma con una cara seria.

—N-no era nadie, solo un pesado acosador, ya sabes con lo hermosa que soy tengo a muchos hombres a mis pies

—Aunque seas una asesina cuida mejor tu espalda— dijo el azabache mientras se dirigía a ayudar a la dueña del onsen a llevar los platos vacíos.

—S-sí, gracias Karasuma— agradeció la rubia mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco, en ese instante se oyó un click, algo se había roto y los responsables eran dos personas que veían molestos aquella escena, uno era el antiguo play boy de la clase que terminó rompiendo con sus palillos la fina bajilla del onsen y la otra era una de las dos científicas más importantes del país que con un golpe terminó rompiendo la mano del cocinero que estaba hablando hasta hace poco con ella, rápidamente la ojiverde grito de susto y culpa para comenzar a sobar la mano del chico.

—De verdad lo siento no quería hacer tal cosa ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Puedes andar? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?— cuestiono exaltada la chica mientras mostraba tres dedos frente al cocinero y le tomaba la temperatura.

—No pasa nada Hinano, estoy bien solo debo ir al médico, no es más que una pequeña fractura

—Lo lamento en serio ¡Megu! Llévanos al hospital de la ciudad por favor, necesita curarse

—No es necesario Hinano hay un doctor muy bueno en la villa, iré caminando no molestes a tus amigos

—En ese caso te acompañare al hospital

—Pero Hinano…

—Es mejor que yo le acompañe— interrumpió de repente Karasuma —Una chica no puede ir de noche por ahí sola y sin protección, eres mi alumna debo cuidarte

— _¡¿Sin protección?! ¡Me rompió la mano con un simple golpe!—_ pensó estresado el cocinero mientras se encaminaba a la salida seguido por Karasuma y veía de reojo a la chica que estaba sonrojada y con ojos ilusos _—Te gusta él ¿Cierto Hinano?... aun así no me rendiré_ — ambos varones abandonaron el recinto, y en completo silencio subieron a uno de los tantos carros lujosos y se encaminaron a la villa, no pasó ni un minuto en el cual el cocinero rompió el silencio —Ella no es débil

—Lo sé, tiene un gran potencial y es inteligente

—Pero es bonita

—Y eso es malo

—Los hombres se le acercan demasiado y no todos con motivos puros, no soy uno de ellos, la chica es guapa y me escucha, cosa que ninguna en esta villa ha tratado de hacer, tenemos la misma edad y no habría problema pero al parecer te gusta

—Soy mayor que tú, no debes tutearme

—Ese es el problema contigo, eres mayor, muy mayor para ella, no deberías darle ilusiones y protegerla tanto si no piensas hacerte cargo de sus sentimiento

—¿Dónde está la clínica del pueblo?

—Solo déjame en mi casa, mi hermana es la doctora de este pueblo, ella me curará— el moreno indico el camino a su casa y pararon en frente de una casona grande del siglo pasado, el más joven se bajó y se despidió del exprofesor con una amenaza —Hinano es guapa y me gusta, así que voy a enamorarla

—¿Nombre?— pregunto Karasuma desde el interior del auto.

—Takeshi

—Solo dos cosas Takeshi, no debes tutearme soy mayor que tú y no te atrevas a acercarte a mi alumna

—Cuando la llames por su nombre te tomaré como un peligro, mientras tanto no eres nada por lo cual deba detenerme

—No te acerques a Hinano— comentó el azabache antes de arrancar el auto y salir en dirección al onsen, el otro solo sonrío y entró en casa buscando a su hermana.

—Aun no eres un peligro Karasuma~— canturreó mientras sostenía su mano y veía de reojo el camino por donde había desaparecido el azabache.

…..

—¡Levántense dormilones! ¡Nos vamos a la villa!— gritó alegre una rubia mientras irrumpía en el cuarto de varones con otras chicas más.

—No hagas tanto ruido Rio— le reprochaba Terasaka.

—¡Oh miren que tenemos aquí!— dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba con su celular a grabar la escena que había delante suya, un pelirrojo dormía abrazado de un celeste que acurrucaba su cara en el pecho del contrario —Por estas cosas es que les perdono todo lo que hacen

—Rio, sal— había dicho Terasaka al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en su hombro.

—No lo haré, necesito conservar esta escena para futuros sobornos

—Pero solo te haces daño— la rubia quedó en shock, rápidamente le entregó el celular a su amigo y salió sin antes gritar, aunque sin voltear el rostro.

—¡Asegúrate de tomar foto! ¡Los esperamos en el comedor!

—Esta niña sigue siendo bastante diligente— suspiró el chico mientras tomaba una foto de los dos chicos dormidos, abrió las cortinas y empezó a despertar a todos los demás.

—Y tu bastante tonto como siempre~— canturreó con burla el pelirrojo y el otro que estaba despertando a Kimura lo dejó caer de golpe en el piso mientras se acercaba a Karma quien seguía acostado y abrazado del celeste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Cuánto más seguirán con este juego de volver a llamarnos por los apellidos? Si seguimos así se les va a estar pasando por alto en momentos cruciales para romance— dijo alzando la voz para que todos los chicos lo escucharan, quienes estuvieron despiertos desde que Rio irrumpió, incluyendo al celeste— ¿No es así Ryouma?— le sacó la lengua y el otro mostró su puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero el pelirrojo solo hizo seña de silencio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un celeste dormido (que fingía esto claro).

—Karma tiene razón

—Solo queríamos volver a sentirnos como antes

—De todos modos es mejor como estamos ahora— hablaban entre sí los chicos aceptando que debían dejar de jugar y ser como ahora eran. Por otra parte las chicas en el comedor discutían lo mismo.

—Ne~ Rio-chan~ ¿Qué fue eso?— inquirió Yuzuki mientras veía de reojo a la seria rubia.

—No sé a lo que te refieres Fuwa

—Terasaka te llamó por tu nombre~

—Ya todos nos hablamos por el nombre y no por el apellido— contraatacó Yukiko para calmar la situación.

—Aun no entiendo porque este estúpido juego de volver a hablarnos por los apellidos— sentó Kirara.

—Solo queríamos volver a sentirnos como antes pero ya me harte, no puedo seguir diciéndole Okuda a Mana-chan— recriminaba Hinano con un puchero.

—Entonces solo sean como siempre— decía tranquila Rinka mientras limpiaba sus miras —Es mejor ser como ahora ¿No creen?— las chicas asintieron, porque era cierto ahora se habían vuelto toda una familia como desperdiciar eso. Al rato los chicos llegaron y comenzaron a desayunar de la misma forma que siempre lo hacían… con burlas y juegos.

—Ne~ Nagisa ¿Tan buena almohada tenías que no te despertaste cuando grite?— dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba la foto al celeste y este solo trataba, en vano, de arrebatarle el celular. —Mira lo acaramelados que están estos dos Ryouma— mientras jalaba al chico y Yuzuki también se pegaba.

—¡Rio! ¡No muestres los momentos íntimos de los demás!— recriminaba el celeste.

—Pero solo es una imagen de tu vida cotidiana Nagisa~

—¡No digas eso Yuzuki!

—Veo que se llevan de maravilla— entró Karasuma mientras les dejaba en la mesa un sobre dorado.

— ¿Y eso?

—Al parecer una "auto invitación" de algún extraño, llego esta mañana— los chicos rápidamente inspeccionaron el sobre y realmente parecía como si los anfitriones lo hubieran preparado.

—Pero ninguno de los dos lo hicimos— respondió Ritsu desde el celular de Hinata a toda pregunta que se fuera a formular —El sobre claramente no es del mismo material del que nosotros lo hicimos pero es un aproximado extraordinario

—Entonces sea quien sea es alguien que nos conoce muy bien— dijo Yuzuki mientras tomaba el sobre y lo analizaba —Bueno no podemos hacer nada con un sobre sin remitente ni destinatario ¿Por qué no leemos su contenido?

—Deja de hacer suspenso y lee en voz alta lo que dice— pidió un desesperado Terasaka.

—Ya va, Ryouma… hay que aguafiestas— la chica abrió el sobre y examinó el contenido para después aclararse la garganta y leer algo nerviosa el mensaje _—Aun son unos niños, se comportan como tales, jugando todo el tiempo sin invitar a esa persona especial ¡Que egoístas! Pero debo admitir que su crecimiento ha sido esplendido~ Siguen siendo niños como ya dije pero es lo que más adoro de ustedes, que sean como antes y que sigan juntos como los buenos amigos que son…. ¡A pesar de que sean tan egoístas y me dejen fuera! ¡Pero ya verán llegaré a jugar con ustedes! Firma Koutaro—._ Yuzuki dejo la carta en la mesa y solo resopló entre nerviosa y enojada —Esta clarito que es de él

—Ya, pero es reunión de exalumnos no de exprofesores

—Aun así entiendo porque está molesto, de todas formas él es el mejor

—Pero que dices, los molestos deberíamos ser nosotros mira que abandonarnos

—Sí ¡eso!, ahora nos reclama de que no le llegó invitación… ¡Si ni siquiera sabemos dónde ha estado!— se quejaban sus alumnos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras salían como si todos supieran a donde, salieron del onsen y se dirigieron al comienzo de la vereda que llevaba a la villa.

—Esta vez será una pareja a la que debamos asesinar ¿Están de acuerdo?— dijo la inspectora y los chicos asintieron. —Bueno, Masayoshi, ¿Quieres de elegir de nuevo?— le mostró una sonrisa a lo que el chico rápidamente corrió lo más lejos posible de la chica. —Creo que eso es un no, bueno tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua, resistencia jueguen un piedra, papel o tijera y los últimos dos que queden serán a los que asesinemos— acto seguido los chicos se pusieron a jugar—. ¿Por cierto y Karasuma-sensei?

—Tenía algo importante que hacer y fue al pueblo antiguo— anunció Hinano y Yuzuki asintió mientras esperaban los resultados del juego, pronto dos gritos o más bien quejidos le anunciaron a los "ganadores".

—Bien entonces tendremos que asesinar a Hinata y a Ryouma, que divertido— dijo Yuzuki y agacho la mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera —Tienen medio minuto para correr— y cuando levantó la vista los de la resistencia ya no se encontraban ahí — ¡¿A dónde se fueron?! ¡No acordamos ni siquiera el tiempo que durará el asesinato!

— ¡Ah!, Karma dijo que se termina cuando los que deben ser asesinados lleguen a la villa— dijo Taisei y una venita saltó en la sien de la chica.

— ¡¿Entonces que rayos hacen aquí?! ¡Síganlos de una maldita vez!— espetó furiosa mientras comenzaba a correr. Pronto la facción de la justicia se separó en dos y cada división se internó a un lado del bosque que rodeaba la vereda y fue la decisión más razonable puesto que después de que se separaran e internaran cada división pudo captar a ambas víctimas con sus respectivos "guardianes" que iban medio ocultos y a una velocidad increíble por entre los árboles. La facción de la justicia (de cada lado del bosque) iba comandada por un escuadrón de cuatro y en ese mismo momento un escuadrón se vio acorralado por un único hombre, Nagisa. Aunque más que retirase del lugar tres de ellos (Touka, Sumire y Yukiko) rodearon al celeste mientras Hara avanzaba hacia el frente siguiendo a Ryouma y sus dos escoltas.

—Así que esa es su estrategia, tienen como señuelo a Sumire mientras los otros cuatro se acercan desde diferentes perspectivas a Ryouma— dijo el celeste guardando sus pistolas y sacando el cuchillo verde.

—Jaja no se te puede ocultar nada ¿Verdad, Nagisa? Pero te equivocas, no hay distracciones vamos con todo— comentó Touka mientras apuntaba con su rifle al celeste que solo sonrió.

—Entonces todo va según lo planeado— de inmediato las chicas comenzaron a dispararle y atacar con los cuchillos —Solo espero Akari no se tome a pecho lo que hará Karma— dicho esto corrió y se barrió pasando debajo de Touka para comenzar a correr hacia donde se supone se encontraba corriendo Hinata, que era el este, sin perder tiempo las chicas lo siguieron. Por otra parte Hara fue interceptada por nada menos que Ryouma quien increíblemente venía corriendo en sentido contrario a la villa seguido por nadie… era una trampa eso estaba claro pero de la ubicación de esta o de que se trataría no tenía ni idea más alguien por el intercomunicador le aviso del peligro.

— _Sumire a cinco metros al norte de Ryouma se encuentra Hiroto y viene con Megu detrás ¡Ten cuidado!—_ rápidamente la chica pasó del servido en bandeja de plata, Ryouma para subir un árbol ante el impresionado chico y disparar hacia un punto en concreto del cual salió con un gritó el play boy de la clase.

— ¡Ah! ¡Primero Hinano y ahora Sumire! ¿Es que acaso las chicas de este salón tienen algo contra mí?— dijo el chico mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y Sumire bajaba de un salto pero antes de siquiera hacer otra cosa oyeron un disparo e inmediatamente vieron como Megu traía arrastrando a Taisei. Hara se puso en guardia pero ante todo la otra solo dejó al chico y comenzó a correr hacia el este del bosque y Ryouma le seguía.

— ¿Es momento de cambiar de lado?— inquirió en voz alta el chico.

—Así es, Hinata vendrá a este lado— y después de la respuesta de la chica ambos desaparecieron.

—Es una trampa, no les sigas Sumire— dijo Yoshida levantándose—. Perdona me tomó por sorpresa

—No importa y sí, no te preocupes no la seguiré, tengo otro plan— dicho esto ella se fue corriendo hacia la villa. Por otro lado Hinata estaba siendo seguida muy de cerca por Okajima y Muramatsu, increíblemente no tenía ninguna escolta o persona que pudiera protegerla y lo más importante parecía que quería pasar de Este a Oeste y en justo momento en el que salieron al sendero, para pasar al otro lado del bosque, vieron a Yuuma y a Megu, cada uno parado en un punto estratégico para dispararles y así lo hicieron, fue un golpe certero. Hinata siguió corriendo y los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza en un muto acuerdo y ambos empezaron a correr, Yuuma siguiendo a Hinata y Megu al otro lado. Los recién asesinados no pudieron más que resoplar y resignarse a caminar rumbo a la villa.

— ¡Hey, Cineasta! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de esos dos?— Okajima habló por el intercomunicador.

— _Porque tengo un asunto más importante, Akari está en problemas. Sousuke, Tomohito vayan al oeste y ayuden a Akari_

—La señal se cortó… ¿Por qué tan preocupado por ella?— se quejó el chico mientras olvidaba todo y comenzaba a andar. Mientras tanto los avisados se encaminaron rápidamente a donde les había dicho Kouki cuando vieron pasar entre los árboles a Karma quien cargaba como bolsa de papás a la peliverde y cada que esta intentaba matarle la soltaba o la dejaba en un rama o hacía otras cosas, jugaba con ella de forma que la pudiera llevar sin que esta pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, la siguieron muy de cerca y no notaron el momento en el cual Rio llegó para ayudar en su tarea al pelirrojo, en un punto dejaron a Akari y le dijeron algo que la hizo enfadar por la expresión de la chica, esta corrió hacia ellos pero una vez salió de entre los arbusto.

— ¡Akari! ¡No!— gritó Sumire pero fue muy tarde porque la peliverde cayó en la trampa que había preparado su amiga para la facción de la resistencia quedando así a metros del suelo, atada de pies y manos.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!— gritó mientras trataba de deshacerse de las ataduras sin éxito.

—Ne~ A-ka-ri-chan~ ¿Qué se siente estar atrapada?— se burló el pelirrojo mientras le acercaba un cuchillo a la chica.

— ¡Suéltame, Karma! ¡Ustedes no pueden atacar!

— ¿Atacar? Pero si estamos defendiendo— al acto pasó corriendo Hinata seguida de Yuuma y sin pensarlo dos veces los antes espectadores, de la facción de la justicia, fueron tras ella revelando así su posición pero Rio evitó su paso.

— ¿A dónde van, queridos?— los chicos sacaron sus armas y encararon a la rubia.

—No pidas ayuda de Karma, Rio~

—No la necesito— dicho esto los tres comenzaron a pelear, mientras tanto Hara que quería liberar a Akari trataba de hacer que Karma se quitara y la dejara pasar pero parecía que eso iba a ser imposible, tras unos minutos de hacer forcejeos la rubia se cansó, dio una vuelta hacia atrás arrebatando las armas de sus contrincantes y corrió hacia donde estaba la peliverde, saltó por encima de la chica y el pelirrojo que forcejeaban y en el aire dio media vuelta para caer y disparar, sin embargo las municiones fueron dispersadas por los chicos rápidamente. Rio botó sus armas y sacó dos cuchillos y justo cuando toco piso salió disparada hacia ambos chicos atacándoles. Ellos forcejeaban con ella sin dejarla pasar más adelante y sin dejarla tampoco moverse a otro lado, en un hábil movimiento ambos chicos tomaron de los brazos a la rubia pero esta aprovecho eso para que fueran su punto de anclaje y se balanceo para dar una vuelta cosa que permitió llegara a donde se encontraba Akari, de improvisto un cuchillo salió de la suela de su zapato y con ella pasó "cortando" la espalda baja de la peliverde descartándola en ese momento.

—La pelea ha terminado, los vencedores son la resistencia con cuatro asesinatos— habló Ritsu en los celulares de todos haciendo que acabaran cualquier confrontación.

—Agh, ganaron de nuevo— Tomohito y Sousuke soltaron a la rubia —Ese es un truco de Hinata

—Sí, ella no quería dejar de participar así que utilice su técnica. Pero vamos ahora es tiempo de ir a la villa— la rubia agarró la mano de ambos chicos y los jaló con ella.

—Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada ¿Ahora si puedo desatar a Akari, Karma?

—Déjalo, Sumire. Ya lo haré yo, tu ve con los demás— la chica asintió y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Tú no me vas a soltar ¿Verdad?— habló la peliverde y solo escucho una carcajada antes de que el pelirrojo se volteara para encararla con la sonrisa de un demonio.

—Bueno tú aun mantienes las esperanzas de ser correspondida ¿Por qué no mantienes las esperanzas en que te voy a soltar?

—Porque tú no eres Nagisa

—Tienes razón no soy tu mejor amigo~— una ceja se le crispo a la chica ante tal comentario.

—Tienes razón así que no esperes que te felicite en tu boda

—Lamentablemente tendrás que hacerlo

— ¿Eh?

—Quizá hasta eres una dama de honor… después de todo eres la mejor amiga de la novia~

—Que guardadito se lo tenía Manami ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—No te hagas la tonta Akari que bien sabes que no es de Manami de quien habló— la chica frunció el ceño —además esa chiquilla esta locamente enamorada de alguien más— y dicho esto dejó a Akari con la duda en la mente, no de quien era la persona con la que Karma quería casarse… eso ella lo sabía a la perfección y sabía que el otro también lo anhelaba, sino más bien de quien estaba enamorada su amiga de lentes.

—No deberías tomártelo a pecho— la peliverde escuchó una voz y de repente alguien cortó de manera muy veloz las cuerdas que la ataban y cayó en los brazos de su salvador.

— ¡Kouki, Gracias! Pensé que me dejarían aquí sola

—No podría dejarte sola— dijo algo sonrojado mientras bajaba a la chica a regañadientes — ¿Vamos?— la chica asintió y ambos caminaron hasta encontrar a sus amigos, en poco llegaron a la villa. Era un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles y plantíos de arroz, las casas (o chozas) eran del periodo Edo y se conservaban muy bien, también había un rio que atravesaba el pueblo, desde el onsen hasta, pasando por la villa y por el pueblo antiguo. Estuvieron vagando por el pueblo hasta tarde.

—Miren es Taro-chan— llamó la atención Hinano cuando vio a lo lejos a Takebayashi hablar con algunos ancianos.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo?— se preguntaron muchos antes de verlo entrar a una casa bastante lujosa con los ancianos.

—Bueno él sabe cuidarse, ya va a atardecer ¿Por qué no volvemos?

—Sí, me muero de hambre

—Yo igual

—Yo estoy ya muy cansada— así que decidieron volver entre risas y juegos, cuando llegaron al onsen ya estaba el crepúsculo y según las llamadas de Karasuma e Irina ninguno se encontraría esa noche, el primero se quedaría en el pueblo antiguo por algunos asuntos y la segunda fue llamada a la villa.

—Ne~ ¿Qué hacemos para matar el tiempo hasta la noche?

— ¿Nos agotamos con otro asesinato?

— ¡No! Tenemos que hacer una mejor estrategia para que esta vez pierda la resistencia

— ¿Tanto te afecto perder de nuevo Yuzuki?

— ¡Yo quería descubrir los oscuros secretos de Ryouma y Hinata! ¡Pero terminamos perdiendo!— decía la chica con un puchero, ante lo que todos rieron, iban caminando hacia el comedor y la que iba enfrente era Manami pero esta se detuvo abruptamente una vez corrió la puerta de la estancia haciéndolos parar a todos.

—K-kou…ta…ro— susurró la chica y todos por curiosidad quisieron ver, cuál fue su sorpresa que al entrar se encontraron con un hombre de cabellos azabache, sentado mientras comía dulces cual niño, el hombre los miro y les sonrió.

— ¡KOROSENSEI!— gritaron todos mientras apuntaban al hombre acusatoriamente.

—Nurufufufu~ hola chicos~

 _ **Nallely:**_

 _ **Y termine! D: oh por Ra! Eh terminado y subido capitulo?! [Akane (A): pensé que este día jamás llegaría :'v] Enserio lo hice?! Creo que estoy mejorando XD Jajaja lamento tanto la espera pero aquí está un nuevo cap de esta historia (que no sé qué le vieron XD) que sé que les gusta (enserio no sé cómo les gusta XD) [A: a mi me gusta :3] y bueno, la llegada de Kou-chan nos dará de que hablar, también está el desconocido paradero de Irina, lo "importante" que fue a hacer Tada al pueblo antiguo y por qué Take-chan esta con los ancianos y muchas incógnitas más! Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap! Si lo hago :v [A: yo me encargare de que lo hagas ¬¬]**_

 _ **Bueno pasando a otras cosas tengo un anuncio que hacer…. Yo… dejo… yo voy a dejar de escribir.**_

 _ **Jajaja XD se la creyeron! [A: nadie se la creyó XD] Nah no es cierto :v espero no haya roto ningún corazón con lo que dije :3 No? Ninguno? Hasta estaban haciendo fiesta porque ya me iba? :c Bueno Jajaja XD mucho drama… está bien, ahora si serios, pasando a la noticia que tenía que hacerles es que como esta cosa llamada Juntos otra vez llegó a 1.6K de lecturas con solo 3 caps tendrán un especial y ese especial es súper especial(?) será un fic llamado NIF que estoy haciendo en conjunto con Akane-chan así que esperen su pronta (mentira :v) publicación porque esta rechulo el fic! /**_

 _ **Akane:**_

 _ **Yeih! Estoy comentando en Juntos otra vez, el sueño de mi vida :'v… ok no :P [Nallely (N): y yo que creía que sí :c A: Nope :D]**_

 _ **Bueno… yo me ando pasando por acá para para el anuncio de NIF :3 (premio al que nos diga qué significan esas siglas XD)… [N: nadie lo adivinará :D A: No, claro que no lo harán :v]**_

 _ **Este bello fic (?) que nos trae como locas a las dos y que futuramente ustedes amaran es una secuela de mi fic KoroKuda "Sentimientos" (pásense a buscarlo a mi perfil :3… ES UNA ORDEN! :D)… Léanlo, amen a Tsuki, Yami y a Jinny… odien a Sakura… háganle un altar a Sayaka… consuelen a los pobres de Kishi y Yami… hagan un fan club para Kai y Shibou… ignoren a Zen para que se vaya llorar a una esquina :v… bullen a Kenji… y quédense a la expectativa de lo que ocurrirá en NIF :D**_

 _ **Bueno… solo eso :3**_

 _ **Ah!, y que les quiero decir que me ando encargando de una partecita de este fic que acaban de leer :3… Ando haciendo una pequeña historia que Nallely les andará mostrando luego por aquí XD…**_

 _ **Listo!... Ahora si es todo :3… Nos estamos leyendo… Matta nee!**_

 _ **P.D.: Me colé en el cometario de Nallely :D**_

 _ **P.D.2: Me encargo de que ella siga escribiendo ;) (pero no prometo nada :v XD)**_

 _ **P.D.3: yo (Nalle~) me colé en tu comentario :D soy re-malota :v… [A: :v :v :v ]**_


End file.
